narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Miyuki Uchiha
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the Uchiha massacred below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : <-- Place your answers here --> Itachi thought he killed Miyuki along with the rest of the clan (except Sasuke of course) but she was able to move to get medical things to treat herself and after she was done healing herself, she looked around to make sure if there was anyone alive, but no one was so she was the only one who survived. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : <-- Place your answers here --> Miyuki was from Konoha, but she left Konoha after she found out that she was the only one who survived, the reason she left the village is because she wanted to train to get stronger, and came back in Shipūdden. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to Madara Uchiha besides just being an Uchiha? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : <-- Place your answers here --> No. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : <-- Place your answers here --> I will let Miyuki come back in Shipūdden, and Naruto will find out that she is Sasuke and Itachi's sister, and joins Sakura and Naruto to find Sasuke, when they meet Sasuke, he remembers Miyuki, who reveals that she misses him over the years. Miyuki has the Sharingan, too, but her last one is the Mangekyō, which she used when she first had it and got injured, so she got in the hospital like Kakashi did. When she activated the Mangekyō Sharingan was when she met Sasuke with Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamato, she had actived it when she was running in the hallways to find Sasuke, before Sai saw Sasuke outside the Orochimaru's hideout. Miyuki mostly sets off with Team Kakashi (with Yamato as leader) on their missions. She is also made an appearance and fights when Hidan and Kakuzu invades Konoha. --KasumiRingX (talk) 22:12, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Being the little sister of the Uchiha Brothers is against the Canon, and the Canon is absolute (in these cases). If you have a different reasoning, please explain this in your revised application. Just for your interest; Itachi is not a man that makes such mistakes easily, therefore this is an invalid survival. The Mangekyō Sharingan is a different application, but first this has to be approved to use it. If you need any more help after having a solid background, please contact me. Torment (Tormentor) 22:31, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Uchiha Applications